


A Pretty Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamraiha catches Lo’lo’s eye, but it seems he caught hers as well.
Relationships: Yamuraiha | Yamraiha/Lo'lo'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Pretty Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, my mind not letting me rest until a text is done, how wonderful.
> 
> Yammy likes older men with beards, what is Lolo? An older man with a beard.

He didn’t like the scent of magicians. 

Weak and cowardly.

He scoffed, seeing the small blue haired magician of the eight generals smile, greeting them politely.

He noticed her under the coming evening, the pretty blue of her hair not leaving his determined sights for even a second.

She really did have pretty hair.

Blue wasn’t one of his favourite colours, but he liked it. That’s the sash he wore was in a deep blue colour.

Though, it didn’t seem like he was the only one that had noticed her.

Nerva had.

The blonde royal pissed Lo’lo off whatever he did, and when he saw the little lady pressed against a wal far away from everyone else, obviously irritated and dismissive of Nerva’s flirting.

Lo’lo was friends with both Myron and Mu, and he knew the way nobles or any famous person needed to not do anything bad, or everyone would have known it in less than a second, and using her magic to fend of Nerva would probably fit into the category of ‘bad’.

“Hey.” Lo’lo said, strolling up to the two nonchalantly.

“Go away, slave, I’m talking to pretty lady Yamraiha, and I don’t need your presence here-“

The wall crumbled under his large fist when he punched it, closer to Nerva’s head than he had planned but it worked.

“Stop bothering her, creep.” He was already tiring from seeing Nerva, and he huffed, seeing the man stumble on his words before he hurried off to _somewhere_.

Yamraiha seemed only slightly shocked by the punch. “Thank you, I could’ve done it myself but-“

“But it would’ve caused you trouble, I get it.” Lo’lo took away his fist from the wall, straightening himself up before looking down at her.

“You okay?”

Her eyes, he noted, were as blue as her hair, but they closed when she smiled brightly.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Lo’lo said.

He looked down the dark hallways, before turning back to her. “Do you know where the guest rooms are?”

She blinked, and nodded.

The wall to the guest rooms took a while at least, and he wondered how someone could be so slow.

Yamraiha, out of trained politeness, smoothly asked something, getting lost because Lo’lo couldn’t take off his eyes of the shimmers of her hair.

“Hey, I asked you something.” She hated brutes, and it seemed that Lo’lo was the epitome. “Are you having a good stay or not?”

“Wha-“ Lo’lo groaned. “I am having a good stay, so far.”

Yamraiha seemed content with his answer, and they arrived at the guest rooms, many of the other Fanalis already there.

But before the tiny magician left, she held a slender hand up, tugging on the coarse hairs of his messy beard.

He growled low in his throat.

“I hope we can get to know each other more, these coming days. Have a goodnight.” 

Later when Yamraiha got into bed, the shells off her mad staff placed neatly beside the bed. She blushed.

She had approached someone she fancied, without getting into a fit of magic rambling. She smiled, she would gladly get to know this man if it would lead to something more.


End file.
